The present invention relates to a travel control system for a travel vehicle which is suitable for automatically carrying assembly parts in a factory and to the travel vehicle.
Conventionally, a travel vehicle reads out travel route information from a memory which is provided for assembly parts to be carried and travels according to the travel route information (cf. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-143242). According to this technique, in a travel course network having a junction between a first travel course and a plurality of second travel courses, the travel vehicle can advance from the first travel course to a predetermined one of the plurality of second travel courses. However, the above technique requires creating new travel route each time the layout of the travel course network is changed.
The present invention, which is made in view of the above problem, is directed to a travel control system for a travel vehicle which achieves easy advance of the travel vehicle from a first travel course to a predetermined one of a plurality of second travel courses in a travel course network having a junction between the first travel course and the plurality of second travel courses and to the travel vehicle.